Daddy? Where Are You?/Transcript
Chamberlain Compound -- Rose's Bedroom laying in bed . Kristopher caresses Rose, she slowly awakes ROSE: Grandpa? Where you watching me sleep? KRISTOPHER: Hmmm...Possibly, a little. KRISTOPHER: Despite everything that we've done..all those we have lost..we're still here. You're not alone. kisses Rose's head. Chamberlain Compound is holding Elizabeth, talking to her. MAVERICK: What better life might have awaited you? All those who have loved me, have lived to regret it. But I do know this, my littlest wolf, I will do right by you. approaches Maverick from behind. Maverick doesn't look at him. MAVERICK: What do you want, Thomas? THOMAS: I'm not foolish enough to ask your forgiveness, so I'll say it again..I had no choice. We protect this family at any cost. MAVERICK: You think I' m not aware how heavy that burden is? THOMAS: No, I think that this time...that burden is simply too much to bear. has no words. Thomas leaves the room. Woods and Maverick are walking and chatting in the woods. MAVERICK: I painted on animal skins, mostly. Bark, cave walls... ROSE: You lived in a cave? MAVERICK: I lived in a hovel, all of us crowded into two rooms. It was actually nicer than it sounds. Though your Uncle Thomas snored. Loudly, I might add. ROSE: I bet it was cool, always having other kids to play with. MAVERICK: It was cool, actually. But I still felt alone. Different from your uncle. For one thing, I loved art. I used to make my own paints from flowers and berries. These orange ones are the most vibrant. ROSE: I like orange. Oh, there's a butterfly. I think it's stuck. MAVERICK: Yeah, it has a broken wing. takes off her bracelet and hands it to Maverick. ROSE: Shh. Don't tell mom. closes her eyes and puts both her hands out. She uses magic to fix the butterfly's wing and the butterfly shortly flies away. Woods and Maverick are continuing walking and chatting through the woods. ROSE: Mom says when I get bigger, you will teach me real spells. MAVERICK: I think you're doing rather well all by yourself. ROSE: I can't always control it so well. It scares me sometimes. THOMAS: You, love, are the daughter of Ric Chamberlain. You're going to be the greatest witch the world has ever seen. And nothing will scare you. ROSE: I know what you are, you know. The strongest in the world. Strong enough to keep all of the bad things away. MAVERICK: What bad things? ROSE: Just bad guys. Monsters. People who are mean, selfish, and angry. MAVERICK: Nothing is going to harm my little girl. Nothing will even get close. You're all that matters to me. hugs Maverick. MAVERICK: You're trembling. Are you cold? ROSE: Yeah. I've been cold a while now. MAVERICK: Well, let's get you inside then, eh? You can show me your drawings. blue light appears in the forset as they walk away. Chamberlain Apartment and Kristopher go upstairs, Kristopher layes down on the sofa. KRISTOPHER: The Prophecy is coming true. This is the day Katherine said would come. CHARLIE: No. There has to be another way out of this. Especially with your magic. bites her wrist and offers it to KRISTOPHER. Here, drink. It won't cure you, but it will help you. Katherine has an antidote to the poison in her penthouse. KRISTOPHER: Even if I was cured, the power I used to fight Katherine, it's gone. There's nothing that can stop her now. CHARLIE: There might be one thing. Stay here, watch Elizabeth. Chamberlain Compound MAVERICK: My daughter is an art prodigy. THOMAS: Well, she's far better than you ever were. Granted, the bar is very low. MAVERICK: True art is lost on the feeble-minded. THOMAS: Ric, you do not need me anymore. I want love. I want a family of my own. And wouldn't it be nice if we could part on happy terms for once? No daggers, no exile. Just so long for now. I'll see you again soon. MAVERICK: You were the only one who never treated me like a misfit. For centuries, my only place was by your side. And now I belong beside my daughter. And I suppose you deserve to find your place in the world as well. THOMAS: Thank you. Chamberlain Compound (Outside) Maverick: Was she asleep? Charlie: With her muddy shoes on. Maverick: Who else do I know that does that? Charlie: Expecting company? Maverick: Yeah. She should be here any second. I think you're gonna like her. Charlie: You okay? Maverick: Yeah. Charlie: Hey. You can't let the bad things that you did in your past define you. I know you. You are good. Maverick: No, you are good. I was wrong when I said that you were a Chamberlain. You're not a Chamberlain. You don't have a Chamberlain heart. There's just too much good in you. It's why I love you. Charlie: I love you, too. Chamberlain Compound is looking over Rose's drawings. ROSE: Dad? I think something's wrong. I had a dream about a bad man. He was hurting these kids and I think he hurt me, too. looks concerned ROSE: I feel dizzy. And my head hurts. MAVERICK: Charlotte! ROSE: Mom, I'm so cold! Estate KRISTOPHER: Oh, Thomas, the spell is already in motion. It's draining the life out of these kids. They're freezing. THOMAS: Kristopher, what the hell is this? KRISTOPHER: That witch, he used their personal items to bind them to the spell. Totems. I know this magic, I-I can reverse it. Nettoyer timoun sa yo, nettoyer timoun sa yo. THOMAS: Okay, so who's the other kid? Shrugs THOMAS: Paramedics took the kids to the hospital to get checked out. LA PD will notify the parents. Looks like you're a hero. KRISTOPHER: All those kids could have died, and I'm gonna tell you something, if your niece is linked to that spell, she's gonna die. We've got to get her back here. We got to cast a cleansing spell on Los Angeles soil. THOMAS: I just got rid of them. KRISTOPHER: Well, bring them back, Thomas. She's a kid, all right? And she's your niece. Chamberlain Compound CHARLIE: She's never been sick, ever. MAVERICK: This is a magical affliction. It feels I don't know, it's hard to explain. Almost cold. note magically appears in Charlie's pocket. CHARLIE: It's from Kristopher. He knows what's wrong with Rose, he can cure her. But we have to go back to Los Angeles. Estate KRISTOPHER: It's done. THOMAS: All right, fine. You meet them. You help them. Be discreet. KRISTOPHER: All right, I don't want anyone to know that I let them come back here. THOMAS: Why Rose? Huh? Why choose a kid that's probably 1,000 miles away? KRISTOPHER: First she's my granddaughter and she's your niece. Second she's a special witch; she's from a special bloodline. She's powerful. She was born here in the Quarter. I mean, a sacrifice like that is something that's gonna be rewarded. THOMAS: All right. Don't let anything happen to her. End Credits See More Category:Season One Category:Transcripts